Kung Fu: The Cursed
by 7th Sword
Summary: Everyone, thanks for all the views! But i need reviews so that i can make the story better! P.S. There is going to be action...ALOT of action.
1. Chapter 1

Cursed

Once upon a time, in a land of great joy and happiness, there lived a tiger couple. They had just settled down to live a life of peace and happiness, the mother became pregnant. They rejoiced at the coming of their first child. But the mother became sick, it seemed as if she and their child were going to die. The father searched for ways to save them both, no medicine worked, no magic's worked either, he tried everything to save them. It seemed as if he was going to lose them both. But a tigress witch had heard about the family and took pity on them; she told them that she could heal them. But if she did, she required one thing from them. They agreed to this, and in one day the mother was healed and she gave birth to a beautiful baby cub. They thanked the witch for her help and told her that she could have anything that she wanted. The witch had become jealous of the beautiful baby cub; it reminded her of her child that she once lost long ago. She asked for the baby cub, but the father hid the mother and cub. The father promised that he would do anything for his son, even his own life. But the witch was determined to have the tiger cub. She snuck into the house at dark, and attempted to take the tiger cub. But neither the mother nor the son was there, the witch could not find them; she knew that the father had hidden them, and that she would never find them. He was prepared to kill her, or die trying. But she chanted a curse upon the family instead:  
>Tiger cub, Tiger cub, tiger cub:<br>_No longer will your life be a normal life._  
>Rabbit cub, tiger cub, tiger cub:<br>_Weak and small, you hang onto life._  
>Rabbit cub, cursed cub, tiger cub:<br>_Your parents shall steal your life._  
>Rabbit cub, Cursed cub, strife cub:<br>_This is my spell that I place upon your life!_  
>Rabbit cub, Cursed Cub, Strife Cub!<p>

Then, she disappeared in a flash of light. The Tiger cub had disappeared with her.

_No longer will your life be a normal life._

The tiger couple wept for days on end, neither eating nor sleeping. But they did not die, nor did they become sick or tired. And neither did they age, they had become immortal. But at the price of somebody else's life; their own sons.

_Weak and small, you hang onto life._

_Your parents shall steal your life._

_This is the spell I place upon your life!_

That day, a baby rabbit was found at the door steps of a church. The church took pity upon it and took it into their care.  
>20 years passed since that day, and this is where the story of the Cursed begins. <p>


	2. Chaper One

Chapter One: Planning, Scheming little rabbit.

The wind stung his ears with its cold bite, the snow wet his bottom as he sat down atop the hill. He was meditating atop a hill that overlooked the village below, _Inner peace…Inner peace…focus on the world and look deep inside it_. He could hear the wind whistling around him, and the faint sounds of people working down in the village. His mind searched usually made plots and schemes against the retired Crocodile leader that had put himself as the almighty lord of Wang. Almighty lord Nigh had taken all the treasures the city had to offer, he had enslaved many to work for his personal projects. He had built his own fortress in the middle of the city, destroying many shops and homes to make it. He was a cruel and evil person; and he lived to see others bow down before him. But this Rabbit was done scheming, for the plan was already in place. He waited until the church bell rang 12 times, _time to get to work _he thought to himself as if it was his usual job to bring about the downfall of powerful Bandit Lords. _That would be so cool if I could do that, but I can't, at least not with this cursed body. But I shall do what I can, for that's all we can ever do._ He stood up and shook the snow from his shoulders, he knew he had to get moving before he became too cold. For life was just a giant survival situation to him, he had to watch where he walked, what he ate, and had to stay away from people if he suspected that they were sick. It was very hard to do anything, just getting up in the morning was very tough for him. Luckily he had made friends that respected him and his ability to disrupt Nigh's rule over the city, they helped him in his everyday tasks that he found almost impossible.

He stood there shivered; he didn't realize that it was so cold. _Now I really have to get moving. _He took a deep breath of the cold air, and started to make his way down the hill. As he made his way down the hill, he had to watch for patches of ice and sharp rocks. He had to stop multiple times to rewarm his feet and hands, _why is it always so cold here? _He reached the bottom of the hill, and walked towards the unnaturally quiet city. _You're time has come Nigh, this is the day that your downfall begins. The people are ready to revolt, they are ready to retake their city, and they will do what is necessary to get rid of you and your gang. The time has come.  
><em> He reached the city's wall, and looked around to see if anyone was looking. _Clear left….clear right…_ He whistled the password to the top of the wall, where there was always somebody keeping watch. A rope silently dropped down like a snake, he climbed onto the rope and stood on the bottom knot. He whistled once again, and the rope slowly made its way up. He reached the top of the wall, he let go of the rope and pulled himself up. "Is the plan still good?" He looked up to see one of his fellow comrades Bisby, who was a stout fellow with a yearning for a good fight. "yeah, the plan is all good. We attack as soon as the alarm goes off; make sure that all the guards have taken the strongest alcohol that we have. That should level the playing ground." He surveyed the city, the guards were doing their regular patrol of mayhem. Everyone's lights were out, except for Nigh's palace. "You had better be going, Naomi is waiting for you." Bisby pointed towards a house near the main gate, "Ha-ha, I don't want to keep the old lady waiting do I?" They both laughed at Naomi's impatience: she was known for spanking people as they entered her house late. He patted Bisby's back, and Bisby's face lit up with pride. "Good luck inside there!" He told Rabbit as he left, rabbit returned a smile and left.

"Ouch! Stop it! There's no need to do this! Ghah!" Rabbit struggled as he tried to get away from the old sheep's viscous spankings, twisting to avoid blow after blow. She landed a couple very accurate his on his bottom, but Naomi finally stopped and stood there staring at him. "Now you're just freaking me out." He muttered as he rubbed his bruised bottom, _I probably won't be able to sit comfortably for another week… _"You know the rule!" She threatened him with the pizza paddle with each word, "You. Don't. Keep. Me. WAITING!" She stopped the rant and looked at him with a serious face, which he found odd that a sheep could have. They stared at each other for another couple of seconds, they suddenly burst of laughing. "Oh ho ho, that was funny!" She pointed her bony finger at him while holding her stomach, "You should have seen your face! You were so scared!" He fell to the floor, laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face, "You old sheep! I wasn't even late!" He stood up, red faced and trying to wipe his eyes. "I know, that's why its so funny!" They finally stopped laughing and sat down at the dining room table, it was serious now. She took out a string bag and put it in front of him, "Here's all you need, just as you requested. Be careful with those needles, the poisons they carry pack a punch." He took out the needles that she was talking about, he inspected them. They were made of a type of iron; it was just a thin piece of iron that was sharpened to a point. A thin piece of silk covered the point, protecting the poison until it needed to be used. He looked into the bag and took out another pouch, he opened it to find twenty throwing stars. "Those were just made and sharpened…. I do hope that you will not need to use them." "Yeah, I hope so too." He took out the final object out of the bag, a glass vial that held a black liquid, he frowned as he looked at it. _It almost looks like… _"That right there is the most powerful poison I could come up with, it took me a full month to get it just right…DO NOT WASTE THAT." He tucked it into his pocket as he heeded her warning. "I do not intend to waste this; I intend to use it to its maximal intention." He stood up and shook the old goat's hands, which he had to reach up to do. "Stay safe, stay smart and stay strong young rabbit" he thanked her for everything she had done. She merely sat in her chair and looked out the window, waiting for the chaos that would eventually erupt. He walked out of her house just as the clock struck six, the sun was just setting, and it would be dark within minutes.

_Hey Nigh, here I come._


	3. The Red Fox

Chapter 2: The Red Fox

Rabbit walked out of the small wooden house and onto the brick road that winded its way through the city. The air was cold and he could see his breath as he exhaled. The sun had finally set, and few remaining traces of its existence still lingered. He picked up an already lit lantern that Naomi had always left outside when it had become dark; he held it high and covered his eyes from its light and looked for clues as to where he had to go. _That way, the sun always sets in the west_. He was about to leave when his stomach started churning, he doubled over in as the pain intensified. _Oh no, not again!_ He fell down onto the road, the pain only deepened into him every second he lay there. He couldn't do anything to stop the agony; it felt as if somebody had poured gasoline over him, made him drink it and lit him on fire. He put a piece of wood into his mouth to keep from screaming; he bit down and waited for it to end. Every second that passed felt like something was leaving him, something important. Then the world went dark. He woke up to the sound of his own breathing and heartbeat; _well at least I don't have to worry about it for the next couple days._ He stood up, and brushed the mud off of him that his sweat had created. He took a deep breath, trying to focus on what he was going to do before. _Oh yeah, I was going to go to the stupid highway…. Great, now I'm in a bad mood._ He stretched his arms and legs out, making sure that he was good to go. _Yup, everything's still working._ He started to make his way through the city and to the highway, and let his thoughts drift about his "Curse". I wonder w_hy I am just a bit weaker after every attack, and will this continue like it always has? I sure hope not, because eventually I will just wither into dust, and that won't be much fun. _He scoffed at his cruel fate, hoping that it wouldn't be the case. He headed west through the empty and silent city; listening for guards and avoiding ones that were lost in the desolate town.

Although he did stumble upon other rebels that were joining with their own teams, positioning themselves around the city and getting ready to assault Nigh's fortress. But when they saw him they kept their distance, his "Curse" got people killed when he prolonged with others. It was first noticeable when he and his first team raided a guard station for weapons; everything went wrong and everyone died, except him. Others died around him and word spread about his curse, "keep away from the cursed one" they would say. After that he was stuck planning missions by himself, which ironically did not go wrong and worked extremely well. But he was lonely doing his job, nobody wanted to be around him less they should die. But eventually he was allowed to go on jobs with the red fox. He continued through alleys and backstreets that were littered with trash, he poked his head around the corner of the alley and into an immense highway. There were no guards to be seen, so he left his hiding spot and walked onto the great road. He stood there, remembering how this highway was the trade epicenter for miles around. He could see the children running across the street, the stalls filled with haggling owners, people and carts littering its ways. Now it was empty.

It had been empty since the day Nigh had his small army enforced a Marshall law, everybody had been going about their business that day. Everything was normal except for the unusual number of crocodiles in the streets, they appeared harmless; they carried no weapons, they were nice, and paid for the things they bought. Nigh wanted everybody to know that this was his town and that he was in control, so he ordered his troops to attack everyone that was on the main highway when the church's bell tolled twelve times. When the bells tolled twelve times, all hell broke loose and the streets ran red with the blood of innocent villagers and their bodies littered the streets. Not even the young were spared, and within minutes everybody was hiding inside their houses. The next day Nigh forced everyone that were lucky enough to not be on the highway the day earlier to clean up the blood and bodies. That was the day that the streets were not only filled with sweat and pain, but sadness and tears. It was so sad that tears were of said to rain down from the sky, soaking the streets in its salt.

He bent down, put his torch close to the ground and examined the great highways floor; it was streaked with spots red and white. _The road of blood and tears_ he thought to himself, and that's what everyone called it after that. Sadness soaked his eyes, but rage filled his heart. He continued kneeling down and paid homage to those who had died. He stood up and took a deep shaky breath and continued his way toward Nigh's palace of True Evil, on the way he saw a letter on the ground. It was folded and fresh; frowning at this oddity he picked it up and opened it. At the top it was held closed by the waxy symbol of a red fox; Scarlet. Scarlet was a red fox and she was the prettiest thing he ever saw, and everybody wanted to be around her. She was so beautiful that she sometimes used this to lure guards into a dark corner and then kill them, it was pretty clever. Fortunately for him, she liked him, and was the only person he knew of that his curse didn't affect. They didn't know why, but she never had any bad luck being with him. Thus, they became Team X. Sometimes she did weird things, like leaving a note on the middle of a street for him to read; he was slightly annoyed at this and read what it had to say:

Rabbit,

I am right behind you in this fight.

No, seriously, I am right behind you!

If you still don't understand then you might want to turn around.

With great stealth, your friend,

Scarlet

Rabbit lazily cocked his head to one side and looked behind him, he didn't see anything. _God dang it Scarlet! I swear if I…._ he looked forward, and there she was. Scarlet's face inches away from his own, staring at him like an odd bug she had found on her shoulder. He jumped in fear at her arrival, and tried to regain his posture as if he were an important figure that shouldn't not have been scared so easily. She took a short step back and giggled at him; covering her mouth and pointing at him with her finger.  
>"This isn't funny! This is serious!" he whispered yelled at her, it wasn't nice to be playing jokes at a time like this. Just being outside in the dark was dangerous; if one of the guards were to hear them they would be dead.<br>"Sorry! I couldn't help it!" She told him, creating her excuse to give him a heart attack. "I needed a way to have some fun and calm myself down before we begin our little anarchy" She joked as if this day wasn't important at all.  
>"Yeah, but how am I going to relax now that I have had my wits scared out of me?" He stared at her, and she stared back at him. Then scarlet did something that always made him feel better, and he knew it was coming; he just wanted to know how well she was going to do it. Then she did it, she leaned forward, scrunched up her nose, stuck her tongue out and made a sour face. Combining her beautiful facial features and her comical expression, it made for one hell of a laugh. He turned away and tried not to laugh, he held his nose, he held his breath, he did everything he could to stop laughing. But to no avail, there he was, laughing his guts out before he was going to kill a bandit lord. He rolled on the ground for a couple minutes, trying to stop and get some air before he passed out. She just stood there and kept watch while waiting for him to stop laughing. He eventually stopped laughing, but the damage was done; he was in a good mood. He stood up and refrained from looking at Scarlet for the next couple minutes, else he should laugh again.<br>"Okay Scarlet, let's go"  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Yeah, I'm ready"

They both stealthily made their way to a 4 storied house near the fortresses main gates that contained armor and weapons for them both, they donned their gear; Scarlet chose two short swords while he picked up more throwing knives and a short short sword. And waited.


End file.
